


Well I Found my Heaven Inside of Him

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Spooning Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got a little mad about the next girl Harry had been linked to, but Harry quickly eases his mind. This somehow turned into Harry getting off on giving Louis hickeys, then turning into sex. Title from The Cab’s Her Love is my Religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I Found my Heaven Inside of Him

“This is payback right?” Louis asks looking at his computer, while lying face down across the bed, twiddling his feet in the air. “What?” Harry replies genuinely confused as he makes his way over to the bed straddling Louis’ back as he leans over Louis’ shoulder to see what he’s talking about.

“This!” Louis retorts pointing to the screen at a series of tweets.

“Oh god seriously Lou?” Harry laughs nervously, “Like I’m supposed to know of every girl they try and hook me up with?”

“But it’s not just any girl, it’s Taylor.” 

“Ok annnd?!” Harry says a little less convincing than he’d like thanks to the crack in his voice.

“They’ve already talked to you about it haven’t they?” Louis asks accusingly as he stares at Harry through his fringe.

“Y-ya they have…” Harry replies looking down at the keyboard.

“And!” 

“And I don’t know Lou, I guess, I guess I don’t really have a choice, like you didn’t hav-“

“That was different! Get off me please I need to go get air.” 

“Louu come on”

Harry whines as he plants a sloppy kiss to Louis’ right cheek with a pop, shutting his computer. He begins rubbing at Louis’ shoulders to get him to relax and just for fun rocks his hips into Louis’ bum where he’s sitting, Louis lets out an almost inaudible whine so Harry does it again a little harder this time, really pressing himself on Louis.

 

Louis can feel himself getting hard against the bed each time Harry teasingly rocks his hips and he’s supposed to be mad at Harry right now but he really can’t be, so he shakes Harry arms off his shoulders and flips himself around so he’s looking up at Harry.

 

“Hi.” Louis chirps out with a stupidly large grin.

 

“Hey” Harry replies in a low voice.

 

“Still mad at you.” Louis says with a pout.

 

“Oh shut up you little twat!” Harry jokes biting his lower lip before taking Louis’ face in his large hand and leans down to kiss him.

Louis immediately darts his hands under Harry’s shirt to his hips digging his thumbs in circles on the skin. Harry kisses him roughly, his chapped lips harsh against Louis’ softer ones and it’s wet and sloppy unlike most times but Louis likes the change, he can feel the passion as Harry deepens the kiss no longer exploring Louis’ mouth because he already knows it so well. 

Harry is letting out breathy sighs as his tongue licks over Louis’ entangling them in a jagged dance, biting at Louis’ lower lip at each chance he gets.

“Fuck Harry” is all Louis can get out rocking Harry’s hips into his pelvis each boy feeling how hard they are. Harry moves his mouth from Louis’, ghosting it over his neck before biting down hard sucking at the skin. 

“oh, oh, Harry” and Harry pushes Louis’ head to the left and bites down again mirroring the swell on the other side. 

“More” 

“More what Louis?” Harry asks licking over the teeth marks 

“I want more,” Louis brings a hand up to his neck feeling the wet mark, “more like-like that.” And that makes Harry’s heart race and jeans tighten. There’s literally nothing he loves to do more than marking Louis with bruises.

 

Harry pulls away as he quickly fumbles with Louis’ shirt then starts sucking at the spot on his neck between his collarbones feeling Louis’ Adam’s apple bob up and down. 

“Shit-ya oh Harry” Louis moans out pushing his head back exposing his neck even more for Harry. 

Harry loves blemishing Louis’ soft skin; loves watching him squirm under his body as teeth meet neck, digging and pulling at it until it starts to puff and purple and each one unique and profuse. And he’s getting harder and harder with each new spot that stains Louis’ neck. Some with more teeth shaped indents, a few bruised and bleeding, but Harry kisses each one gently, sealing the marks into his skin.

 

“God Louis mmm” Harry groans before sucking on his collarbone and moving to the other. 

Harry doesn’t just stop at Louis’ neck; he sucks a large mark into Louis’ biceps under his far away tattoo, he trails his tongue down Louis’ sternum, biting at the tuft of hair on his chest, Louis snaps his hips up at the sensation, then Harry licks around Louis’ nipples scraping the skin between his teeth until he’s sucking slowly, flicking his tongue back and forth while Louis lets out moan after moan. “Harry, Harry god Harry!” and Harry just mmm’s around Louis grinding his hips into Louis’ groin, as his hands slide down him, searching for the next perfect spot. Moving his mouth to the skin under Louis’ ribs he bites down hard and Louis jerks his body letting out a load groan.

 

Louis feels his jeans dampening ever so slightly, his cock hard against his zipper. Harry is still sucking at the spot that both hurts and tickles. Louis, not sure if he wants Harry to stop or not because it’s making his mind go fuzzy. Harry licks at this mark sucking lightly around it until satisfied. He notices he’s left large red marks at each hip, smiling at the spots before working his mouth down to them. 

Louis looks down at Harry who’s staring up at him under a few ringlets before licking at one thumbprint, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking as hard as he can and this brings Louis over the edge as he’s screaming out to Harry with a string of “ooohs” and “mmmms” jerking his hips up hard hitting Harry’s chin with his cock. “Fuck Harry, god, fuck me please!”

 

Harry quickly unzips Louis’ jeans tearing them off his body, and then does the same with his own clothes. 

“Can I just leave a few more marks Lou, please?” 

Louis just nods because he loves it as much as Harry and knows how turned on Harry gets by doing this, so Harry dips his head into Louis’ inner thigh, his favorite spot sucking and slurping and biting and licking the skin until Louis is kicking his feet frantically groaning Harry’s name begging to be fucked. And Harry can’t help but bring Louis into his mouth quickly sucking at the tip, tasting the salty precome, before sitting back and examining Louis’ body and the dozen or so purple marks and he can’t help that it makes his own cock ache. 

“Turn on your side Lou.” 

He does without protesting, Harry slides up behind him, grabbing some lube before lying down squeezing it on his fingers as he presses his chest to Louis’ back and lifts Louis’ leg and rests it on his own to spread Louis wider, trailing his fingers to Louis’ cock giving him a few pumps whilst nuzzling his head in Louis’ neck biting at his ear. 

“Feel good Lou?” 

“Y-yaa” Louis replies gasping in a breathe. 

Harry lets go of him and let his fingers roam around Louis’ entrance sliding one in.

“oh, mmmhaz” 

Harry wasted no time letting his other finger push into Louis.

“Tight Louis so, so tight.” Harry began pushing his fingers deep inside Louis as he bucked his hips back into Harry’s body, Harry clenching his teeth on Louis’ shoulder.

 

The new position gave Harry better access to Louis, made him able to press into Louis deeper than usual, his long fingers graze the sensitive spot inside Louis, the one currently causing him to pant and moan.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, ohhh there there there!!” 

Harry smiles into Louis’ shoulder before biting down again as he pumps his fingers even faster, feeling Louis tighten around him, his thighs trembling. 

“Fuck me Harry, now.” Harry slowly pulls his fingers out; making sure Louis feels each inch before lubing up his cock.

 

They’ve never actually fucked this way before but Harry is hoping he can figure it out quickly.

He propels Louis’ leg up with his own to gain better access as he dips his hips and aligns himself with Louis. Slowly pushing his cock in, using his free hand to push Louis down at the same time. 

“oh-whoah” Louis purrs out at the unfamiliar sensation. 

“Ya? Good?” 

“Fuck, ya-so, so good” 

Harry slowly rocks his hips into Louis letting out his own groans as Louis’ curves fit so nicely into his long and lean body and he throws a hand over Louis’ stomach reaching for him as he speeds up his thrusts timing them with each pump and Louis arches his bum into Harry’s groin as he penetrates deeper their hips moving in unison. 

Louis uses his left hand to reach next to his head latching on to handful of Harry’s curls pressing their heads together as they rock. And they can both feel their bodies sticking together from the heat and for a brief moment Louis feels Harry’s body leave his until it’s pressed so tightly back that he has to gasp for air as Harry pushes his entire cock back into him

“f-fuuucck Harry ohmygod!” 

Harry lets his hips push back again as he thrusts back into Louis, his hand still working his cock, thumbing at the head. 

“So close Harry, fuck so close.” 

And Louis can only hear Harry’s loud gasps for breath and panting ringing in his ear as he repeats the same movement over and over until he feels Louis tighten around him, his hand being painted in Louis’ come which is enough for Harry to release into Louis with a grunt and shudder.

 

They both stay in the same position grasping for air until Harry pulls out of Louis bringing his hand to his mouth to lick off what hadn’t dried yet. 

“Harrrry” 

“mm, ya Lou?” 

“Fuck stop that, I’m gonna come again.” Louis says in short breaths. 

“Taste so good though.” Harry says as he rolls himself on his back grabbing Louis to sit on top of him. 

“We’re fucking dripping in sweat Harry yuck come on let’s shower.” 

“Don’t get mad though..” Harry says looking Louis’s body up and down, 

“About what?” 

“Uhm you’ll see when you look in the mirror.”

They stumble into the bathroom, Harry flicks on the light and Louis immediately sees what he’s talking about. 

“Harry, Jesus Christ! How am I going to cover these up?” Louis asks pointing at the huge purple swells that litter his entire body. 

“Just wanted to remind you…that, I’m yours ‘s all-got a little carried away.” 

“You’re so fucking lucky I think this is hot. They’re going to kill us tomorrow though.” 

“Don’t care, come on let’s clean up, oh hey look I missed a spot!” Harry jokes grabbing Louis’ hickey free bum.


End file.
